Due to its high rotational precision and calmness, a fluid dynamic bearing device is used in a spindle motor for a magnetic disk drive of an information apparatus (HDD, for example), an optical disk drive for a CD, DVD, Blu-ray or the like, or a magneto-optical disk drive for an MD, MO or the like, a polygon scanner motor of a laser beam printer (LBP), a projector color wheel motor, or a small motor such as a fan motor for cooling an electrical apparatus or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid dynamic bearing device including a shaft member, a bearing sleeve having an inner periphery along which the shaft member is inserted, a cylindrical housing having an inner periphery retaining the bearing sleeve, a lid member closing one opening of the housing, and a seal member forming a seal space. The lid member is fixed to an inner peripheral surface of the housing by an appropriate means such as bonding, press-fitting, and caulking.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2003-336636 A